The New Beginning
by emolover98
Summary: Harry is being trated as a slave and than he meets mysterious man Snape who says he will help him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was the boy under the stairs, used as a slave by his aunt and uncle, he was abused and hardly fed, but no one knew this they thought he was just a freak, he wasn't normal and his aunt and uncle thought that by beating him, it would go away.

He was used to being treated harshly and whenever he did anything wrong he would run to his cupboard under the stairs, he believed that he was a freak and deserved to be punished.

It was 6am and his aunt woke him up by banging on the door screaming at him, he awoke instantly and rushed around the place, making breakfast for the Dursley's but not for him. He soon rushed to the shop to get the newspaper and the milk, he was in such a hurry that he didn't see the mysterious man in black robes until he ran right into him 'I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to im.. I'm so sorry please don't tell my aunt' the boy choked out stuttering.

'calm down you stupid boy, stop blubbering, there was no harm done, but…' he froze he had looked into the boys eyes and had seen Lily's 'my dear boy are you Mr. Harry potter?'

'yes.. Yes sir.. Why?.. How?..' the boy stuttered terrified.

'don't worry boy, calm down, go back to your house, your aunt and uncle and I will arrive later with an old friend of mine' the mysterious man said kindly 'by the way my name is Severus, Severus Snape, good day young man!' and with that the mysterious man walked away.

The young boy stared at the man's back for a minute before he quickly started rushing again, he was going to be in trouble when he got home for being late but he didn't care, his mind was still miles away with Snape.

**3 hours later **

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, everyone inside the house went deadly silent. Vernon suddenly hissed through his teeth 'you, in your cupboard, NOW BOY!' he shouted point at Harry. Vernon walked to the door with a fake smile to see an old man with a very long beard and the mysterious man with a black cloak 'what the ruddy hell do you want?' uncle Vernon spat at them.

'we wish to see Harry, we know he is here so either let us in or we will force or way in.' Snape said in a menacing voice. Vernon stared at home for a minute before shouting 'FREAK! Get here now!'

Harry walked slowly our into the hall and than he saw Snape and chucked himself at the man, he had kept his promise and had returned to help him… he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'what the hell are you doing boy?' Vernon spat at him.

'He is saying a very warm welcome to his new guardian, harry will no longer be in your care, from what we have seen and heard, it is not safe for him here, he will stay with Professor Snape until it is time for him to join Hogwarts.' the old man said calmly

'what-'

'I'm staying with you? Please Severus please!' the boy said interrupting what his uncle was going to say.

'yes Harry, you shall live with me, I will take care of you, I will never let anything or anyone hurt you, I promise.'

'now hold on a minute, I never said the boy could go anywhere with you.. You freaks! He is staying with us and that is final! I wont let you take him and turn him into a freak as well!'

'we weren't asking you we were telling you! This boy is famous and shouldn't be used as a slave by you to cook your breakfast and get your newspaper! I shall be taking him today! He WILL be mine! Snape said the last few words with such conviction that no one would dare argue against him. 'come boy, lets get going we still have lots to do before we shall be returning home, headmaster, I believe we will see you in a few hours, where you can explain everything to young Harry in more detail' with that Harry and Snape turned on there heel and walked away.

They walked all through London to get the leaky cauldron, Snape sighed, he hated going the muggle way! But he had no choice though, the boy didn't know he was a wizard, there was only one place to explain it and than show him and that was the leaky cauldron!

He hated going to the leaky cauldron but here it was privet and no one would interrupt him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were in the warm darkly lit pub. They were sitting in a dark corner away from everyone else with a nice warm drink, this was where Snape was, watching the boy intently, wandering how he was to broach the subject and how to tell the boy. It was plain to see that he had no idea about who he was and who his parents really were, for all he knew that had died in a car accident! it's a disgrace to the death of them and to Lily's memories, never mind what Harry himself had managed to do. Snape decided that he was just going to say it very bluntly 'Harry.. You're.. you're a wizard'

'I'm a.. I'm a what?'

' a wizard, you can do magic and Hogwarts is a place where they will teach you how to control you magic when we leave here I shall take you to Diagon Ally, where you can get you wad, you're underage to getting a wand but I will sort that out, you can also get new clothes and anything else you may need or want. We have about 3 hours before we've got to get back so finish your drink and we'll get going'

As Snape promised they shortly left the leaky cauldron and made their way to diagon ally. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, there were so many witches and wizard's, many dressed in the same black cloaks and Snape with tall points hats. He was amazed at how they used magic so freely as if they thought there was nothing wrong as they went around there business.

Harry and Snape first went to gringots the wizarding bank and Harry was scared to see that it was run by goblins but Snape promised that it was safe and that they would not harm them. He was amazed at the amount of gold he ad, he couldn't believe his eyes but he didn't know how to use it, what was a galleon or a knut? He was going to have some trouble here, he knew.

They made there way around, getting Harry a wand from Ollivander's getting Harry lots of clothes and books for him to read, mainly potions, Snape wanted Harry to be his best student when he got his place at Hogwarts, he also brought him some toys to use during the day when he would be left alone all day in his chambers. Snape had to go and buy lots more potion ingredients for his store cupboard, Harry looked at the names and thought they were made up, some of the stuff Snape brought was very weird!

The hours ticked by quickly and soon it was getting dark and there was only a few people left, they went back to the leaky cauldron to get some dinner, it really was amazing food! Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that for his dinner he was not just having bread and butter!

All to soon Snape said 'well boy! I think the head master is wandering what has happened to us. I think it is time to go home now!' Snape said with a smile on his face as Harry stared back at him frightened!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'NO! NO! I WONT GO BACK TO THEM! YOU PROMISED THAT I WOULDN' T GO BACK TO THEM!' Harry eventually said 5 minutes later. Snape knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing.

'Harry, Harry son, ssh, I promise you wont go back to them, you are safe you will stay with me I promise'

'But.. But you said that I was going to go back home.. I don't want to go back there, I cant stand them.. Please don't make me Snape!' Harry muttered

' I know what I said, I worded it wrong when I said home, I meant your new home! Your home you're sharing with me, professor Dumbledore has been talking to the muggles and I am adopting you! I will be your adoptive dad Harry! I will never let you go back to those horrible muggles again! I promise' and with these words he pulled Harry into a hug.

Once Harry had calmed down Snape apparated them to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been waiting for them and had taken the wards down so he could enter straight into the school. They had landed in Dumbledore's office and Snape and Dumbledore got straight to putting the wards back on while Harry tried to clear his head.. He didn't like that mode of transport that was certain.

Once the wards were finished Dumbledore turned around and took in the sight of Harry 'ah!' he said 'that was your first time apparating wasn't it, well not to worry the ringing in the ears will pass in a minute, don't worry.' and Dumbledore was right a few minutes later the walls stayed where they were meant to and the ringing had left his ears, he slowed lifted his head and looked around the place wandering where on earth he was. He didn't like this place, there was to many weird things around the place.. Things he had never seen before in his life.

'good, you are feeling better excellent-' Dumbledore started

'where am I?' Harry interrupted

'ah! My dear boy you are at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry! Every witch and wizard in England at 11 will get an acceptance letter where they will than arrive by train and get sorted into the 4 houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ranvenclaw! The room you are in at the moment is my office! My name is professor Dumbledore and I am the head master. As you may have figured out your guardian Professor Snape is the potions master he is also head of Slytherin, he will show you were you shall be staying for the next 2 years until you join Hogwarts! Now excellent that we have done introductions why don't you take Harry down to the madam Pomfrey where she can do a check up and see how bad he is Severus'

'of course headmaster, would you like us to return here when we are done or not?' Snape asked in a very low quiet voice

'of course not, afterwards you can show the boy to where he shall be staying, if the mediwitch has bad news you will send for me instantly Severus!' Dumbledore said looking back down at his work on his desk, ending all conversation.

'come along Harry, Madam Pomfrey needs to have a look at you.'

Harry followed Severus with a weird look in his eye.. Where was he going, why did this Madam Pomfrey want to look at him, he was perfectly fine. They walked along the very quiet school corridors until the got to the hospital wing, at the hospital wing Harry tried to run out but Severus just brought him back, laid him on the bed and went and called for madam Pomfrey.

She came out instantly, saw Mr. Potter laying on the bed and said 'ah! You've arrived Dumbledore told me that you would be arriving soon and that I was to check and see how bad the boy is, very will Mr. Potter lie still don't worry this will take just a second and you shall feel nothing!' the mediwitch did her spell and got a piece of parchment that had all of his injuries, she sucked in a breath when she saw how long the list was. It was so loud that even Snape had to have a look. They both looked up from the sheet of parchment and stared at Harry with very wide frightened eyes!


End file.
